1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device and an image forming apparatus and particularly to a technology for storing settings on functions executable in an electrical apparatus in the electrical apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some of electrical apparatuses such as image forming apparatuses have been known to display function setting screens in a wizard format (user interactive format) on a display section to improve operability at the time of executing a function by a user such as when sheet size, magnification, density, aggregate print or document image quality applied during a copying operation is set. According to this, the user can register contents of settings used for the copying operation in an image forming apparatus by a simpler operation than before in accordance with guidance by respective screens successively displayed on the display section.